


Something Different

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly dying by electrocution in "Death Row, Part 2", Laverne's determined never to be taken advantage of again by people like Sheba.  She tries out her new attitude on a very willing Lenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shotzette's birthday in '12.

Carmine had left three hours ago, begging off when the boys asked him if he’d be interested in splitting a pizza. “I’ve got a hot date tonight,” he grinned. “Me, Holly, a beach and a bunch of marshmallows.”

“Pft, look at this guy – he’s a regular sandcastlenova,” Lenny complained. “Do you not have feelings? When Laverne wakes up she’s gonna be goin’ fifty miles a minute! She’ll look up at me with those baby greens and say, ‘Len, did I almost die yesterday?’ And I’m gonna say ‘yeah, she almost met the big Elvis in the sky! And then she’ll cry and I’l cry and Squigg’ll make me use my shirt as Kleenex.”

Squiggy nodded firmly. “Otherwise he ain’t never gonna learn.” 

“Just take care of her, or you ain’t gonna be the only one crying, got it?”

“That was a terrible threat,” Squiggy offered as an aside. 

“For a three-year-old!” Lenny boasted. Carmine glared at them both, making tracks for the doorway.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be shaking like a bowl of Jell-o in an earthquake!” Squiggy cracked. Both guys broke into a long, hearty laugh. When they both finally looked up, it was only to notice that Carmine had taken his leave.

“Where’d he go?” Lenny asked.

“Probably slid out with a grunion,” Squiggy horse-laughed. “Are we gonna sit around and wait for Laverne to get up…or are we gonna go through her underwear drawer?”

Lenny bit his palm, then paused in confusion. “Hey, how’re we gonna get in there! Laverne’s out cold!”

“All the better to peak through her Fredericks of Bollywoods! After what she went through at that jail, she’s gonna be out of her gourd for hours, ya dummy!”

Lenny cringed. “Doncha kinda feel bad about that, Squig?”

“Squiggmans don’t feel bad! They feel gassy!” he slapped Lenny on the back. “And speaking of, I’ve gotta go load up on beer. You keep watchin’ Laverne, and make sure she don’t roll toward the window. I ain’t got bags big enough to pick up the squished pieces if she does.”

“Gotcha,” Lenny saluted. And once Squiggy left, he made himself a huge roast beef and sauerkraut sandwich and swallowed it down in a gulp, slugging down huge mouthfuls of chocolate milk. 

A soft moan came from upstairs, and Lenny bolted upright in his seat. Peering toward the ceiling, he asked, “Laverne?” He hoped it was her, and not the bride of Bwana Devil. Another groan set him toward the stairs with a baseball bat in his hand. Ripping open the door to Laverne’s room, he expected a scary sight to greet him and was instead rewarded with a pathetic one. 

Laverne lay curled up in a ball, moaning softly. 

“Laverne?” he wondered.

“Len?” she muttered into her knee.

“Are you feelin’ sick?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I feel stupid,” she muttered. “Just lemme alone, okay?”

Lenny paused in the doorway. “Are you really sure you wanna be alone, Vernie?”

She sniffled. “What’s it to ya?” she wondered. “I’ve got a lot of stuff on my mind right now.”

“On account of it almost getting fried up?”

Laverne stiffened against the mattress. “Shut up,” she complained, turning over. “Len, do you think I’m too trusting?”

“Nahh,” he said. “If anything, you just believe in people too much.” She pulled the pillow away from her red eyes and glared at him. Lenny winced and shuffled his feet. “Carmine said Sheba was the kinda girl who’d pull the wool over a gal’s eyes, though. The kinda girl who’s all sweet and nice on the outside, but all mean on the inside. Kinda like a candy-covered balloon.”

Laverne shook her head. “Whatt’re you talking about, Len?”

“I’m just saying it ain’t your fault you bought her story,” Lenny explained. “You’re a good person, Vernie, doncha forget that.”

Laverne shook her head. “I’m somebody’s sucker,” she complained. “Boy, after that photographer turned me into a dummy….” She sat up, frowning. “I shoulda just joined that nunnery.” 

She leaned into his shoulder, her warmth wafting over Lenny in a wave of soothing comfort. “Nah. You’re a lotta things, Laverne, but saintly ain’t one of ‘em.”

“Stop being nice,” she said sarcastically. “I wish I were more like you and Squig.”

“Nah!” Lenny said.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “You guys aren’t afraid of anything. No matter where ya go, you know how to make yourself right at home.”

“Well…I just kinda…try….” He said, shrugging, looking embarrassed. 

“Y’do more than that, Len,” she said. “In fact, I think you’re real brave,” she said. 

“No!”

“Yeah!” Laverne insisted playfully, nudging him. “Sometimes.” 

“You’re a whole lot braver than me, Laverne,” he replied.

“That’s cause it usually comes easy to me. But boy, Len, ever since we got to California everything’s been really weird.”

“Hello!”

They pulled apart, seeing Squiggy standing in the doorway. He tossed a paper bag at Lenny; he pulled it open to reveal a sandwich and a box of fries. “Aww, thanks Squig! Didja get enough for Laverne?”

“nah, I figured you could split it.” He shrugged. “Lenny eats real light. Well, enjoy…” Squig grinned. “And if you do somethin, name it after me.”

Laverne’s pillow collided with the back of Squiggy’s head on the way out – he whirled around to confront Laverne, but the door was slammed firmly in his face – by Lenny. 

“Whatt’d you do that for?” Laverne wondered, clearly stunned that he’d chosen to shut his best friend.

“Squig’s got a date tonight.” He smacked the doorframe. “A real long, nice, quiet date…”

Laverne rolled her eyes and pulled the sandwich and fries free of their paper bag containers. Lenny spread out the grease-covered paper and simply dug in, battling with Laverne over the fries. Soon they were laughing as they mock-fought for the strips of potato. 

Laughing, Laverne finally looked up and reached out for Lenny’s cheek. “Y’got a little something….” Laverne brushed the corner of Lenny’s mouth and smiled. He shyed away under her hands, letting out a tough little laugh. 

“What?”

Laverne tilted her head and looked into his eyes for just a moment. Lenny felt as if he had been pinioned to the bed, rooted down, immobile, as she pressed her lips to his.

“Laverne…” he muttered against her mouth, before she opened her lips and snaked her tongue against his.

It was, he thought to himself as he let the sandwich slide to the floor, a long way from Milwaukee. She gave him a moment to breathe as she reached for the hem of his teeshirt. “Whatt’re you doing to me?” he whispered. 

Laverne muttered something against his neck. Then she took his hand in one of hers and placed it firmly against her chest.

Lenny’s fingers automatically fashioned themselves to the curve of her skin. Her breasts were soft, and whenever he brushed against the tip of one she lets out an animal groan. His hand slipped slowly downward – soon they roamed freely beneath her teeshirt, silently appreciating her braless state.

Pinching the nipples seemed to arouse Laverne even more – she bit his bottom lip and tried to leverage his body up and over hers. Lenny didn’t want to rush his way through this – this would never happen again, and he wanted to ink the memory indelibly on every neuron in his brain.  
Laverne pushed him away, pulling her shirt off and reaching for his teeshirt. They were scraps of white rolling through the night breeze as the twosome lunged toward one another again – Lenny aggressively jammed his tongue into her mouth and started making primitive, hopefully-arousing circles around the appendage.

Laverne rolled her hips, trying to get her cut-offs down and keep her hands on his chest. Lenny left hand abandoned her breasts, his mouth latching on as a replacement. She reached right for his groin and squeezed.

The electrical pulse Lenny felt made him yank the material, busting her buttons. She laughed and ripped his fly open, grabbing his dick. Her forthrightness was turning Lenny on and making him uneasy in the same second; she squeezed him again and he lost any attempt at rational thought.

“Now.” Suddenly she was shedding her shorts, and Lenny had to yank his hand away to give her room.

“But…” Lenny sputtered.

She vigorously stroked his cock and kissed his jaw. “I ain’t getting any wetter, Kosnowski.” His dick leapt in her grip and Laverne quickly released him. “Come on,” she repeated, rolling her hips.

“Stop rushin,” he whined again, and did the gentlemanly thing and tested her with the tip of his cock before slipping into her softness. But Laverne was in the exact state she had described; soaked, hot. He forgot about responsibility, duty, and stabbed into her.

Laverne whined and scraped his back with her nails, and Lenny’s eyes crossed. He cut off her giggle by sliding his hand between her legs, stroking her hard little clit until her legs stiffened and her heels drummed against the bed. 

Her orgasm was an ocean’s pulse, liquid lapping at his cock like a warm wave. Lenny’s hips churned against hers, a bellow of pleasure swallowed into the back of her throat. Like an ocean current he was pulled under and into the jet of his orgasm – he strained against her, for her, until he flopped, spent and wet, against her side.

Some time later, sticky with sweat, Lenny rolled away and stared at the ceiling, still gasping. “I don’t wanna look a gift horse in the snout,” he said, “but what was your exterior motive, Laverne?”

For the first time in her life, something Lenny Kosnowski had said made Laverne think. Finally, she said, “I just feel like I ain’t been myself,” Laverne admitted. “And after being such a dummy today, I wanted to prove to myself I could judge somebody real clear on their own terms.” She rested her head on his shoulder with a thud. “And I always know who you are, Len.”

Lenny didn’t say anything. They both drifted off when a mumble made her tense against him.

“Huh?”

“Mph?”

“Did you say ‘wow’?”

He smiled into his arm. “I think I kinda did.”

“Oh,” Laverne replied quietly. “Thanks.” 

“It’s a nice night,” he said, offering her his arm.

She cuddled up against him. “Yeah. It was.”

Lenny smiled. Maybe things were destined to stay the same between he and Laverne in the long run, but for one night everything had been strange, unusual…and yet completely perfect.

THE END


End file.
